suitmanbigbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Oli G.
|current= Jury Member |color= jury |age= 21 |colorlevel= Blood |residence= Manchester, UK |occupation= Dance Student |season= |status= Jury Member |place= 11/17 |votes= 8 |alliances= Model Squad Mid Gens |loyalties= George I. Tyler K. Zyler G. AJ B. Rhys R. |hoh= 2 (Week 1 & Day 8) |nominated= 1 (Week 4) |veto= 2 (Weeks 1 & 2) |days= 11 |season2= |status2= Jury Member |place2= 11/17 |votes2= 8 |alliances2= Mother's Meeting |loyalties2= Andrea O. Dakota M. Kelly R. Tyler K. |hoh2= 1 (Week 4) |nominated2= 2 (Day 11 & Week 6) |veto2= 1 (Week 4) |days2= 14 }} was a houseguest on and . In both his seasons he placed eleventh, and was the first member of the jury. Big Brother 4 Game Summary Oli made his mark on the game immediately in Big Brother 4 by winning both of the first HOH and POV competitions, giving him all the power for the first week of the game, and maintaining a high social status with the Model Squad alliance. However this, along with two more competition wins by the end of Week 3, saw Oli and the rest of the Mid Gens team become prime targets. When Magnus L. - a key member of the Anti Mid Gens opposition - won HOH in Week 4, he targeted two Mid Gens in AJ B. and George I. However, both were saved thanks to the extra veto Care Package, which also made Rhys R. immune, leaving Oli as the last possible Mid Gens target. On the block against frequent pawn Clair F., and with the competition wins making him a key threat, Oli was backdoored in a unanimous vote, becoming the first member of the jury. Competition History Voting History HOH History Big Brother All-Stars Game Summary After becoming a threat too soon in Big Brother 4, Oli attempted to tone his game down for All-Stars, teaming up with Andrea O. and the Mother's Meeting alliance to play a more social game. However after he won HOH in Week 4, the game suddenly exploded as Andrea was accused of playing multiple sides. Being in power and Andrea's ally, Oli made the fateful decision to also win the POV, and use it to put up Sam B. - a member of the alliance. This drew a line in the sand and made both Oli and Andrea public enemies of the house. The ensuing week saw Andrea backdoored, and Oli almost following her, after Dakota attempted to do the same to him in the Double Eviction. In Week 6, knowing he had to win to survive, Oli was unable to gain power, and finished in the same position as first juror once again in a 5-3 vote. Competition History Voting History HOH History Trivia * Oli was the third person to win both HOH and POV in the same week, following Tim T. in and Anthony F. in . ** He is currently also the only houseguest to achieve this feat in the first week of the game as he did in Big Brother 4, and one of only two people to achieve this in multiple seasons, after doing it again in Big Brother All-Stars, alongside Anthony again in . * Oli is the first houseguest to finish with the same placement in their second season as their first, achieving 11th place in both Big Brother 4 and Big Brother All-Stars. ** Julian W. would become the second person to achieve this, receiving 3rd for a second time in All-Stars, and Robby J. the third person in , with two 10th place finishes. Category:Suitman's Big Brother Houseguests Category:BB4 Houseguests Category:BB5 Houseguests Category:11th Place Category:Returning Houseguests